Goodbye
by DaEternalDreamer
Summary: Yubel is slowly disappearing as Judai becomes a man... What will happen to her?


It was a moonless night as Judai was sleeping in his bed after a long day in the Kaiba Dome. He was known in the Legendary E-Hero in the Kiaba Dome. No duelists have ever managed defeat him in the Kaiba Dome. In the shadows of his room, a winged demonic-looking girl appeared and looked out the window, "In two days, It's his birthday... And I'll have to disappear..." and she started to cough, "Not yet... Just let me stay with Judai till that day..."and grasped her heart and looked Judai, "Will that day be my final good bye, then?" and cried silently and slowly vanished.

Goodbye?

"Neos! Direct Attack!" Judai shouted as the silver E-Hero slashed through Judai's opponent, "Gotcha!" and the crowds roared. "And another awesome victory by Yuki Judai!" the MC shouted and approached Judai, "What's your secret in your undefeated streak?" and handed Judai the mic. Judai paused for a bit and spoke, "My secret?" and crowd quieted down a bit, "Having the best cards doesn't mean you're unbeatable, believing in your deck, no matter what cards are in it, you can win any duel." and handed over the mic back to the MC and walked off the dueling platform and into his private dressing room.

Judai took a deep breath and sat down, "Man, I'm tired..." and stretched his arms, "I think I'm getting too old for this." and sighed closed his eyes. Yubel appeared in front of Judai, "You can't be that tired Judai... I mean you're still young and you should be looking for someone to be with..." Yubel stopped talking as Judai glanced at her, "Geez... You sound like my mom... And besides," Judai blushed a little, "I have you..." and left the room as he began to greet his fans. Yubel remained inside the room as her body started to ache again, "Come on... Just a bit more..." she tried to walk, but someone was blocking her. She looked up and saw Neos, "What do you want, Neos..." Neos just looked at her, "You should tell Judai, you know..." Neos sighed and looked the other way, "All of the heros know that you've been weakening..." Yubel was shocked, "How did you guys know?" Neo was suprised, "After Judai's 19th birthday, your powers started to weaken and you started to have body pain... You basically all of us knew from that time."

Yubel smirked and told Neos the story, " In our past lives, I took an oath that I would watch after Judai until he becomes a man..." and stopped. Neos looked confused, "So? What happens after tha~" and realized what Yubal was talking about, "So you're suppose to die after protecting Judai?" Neos asked. Yubel looked at Neos, "It's not that... I don't know what happens after his 20th birthday... Do I disappear? or what?" Yubel gave a sad look thinking of what she should do. Neos sighed and touched Yubel's hand, "If you love Judai, then tell him the truth... No matter how sad the truth maybe..." and vanished. Yubel just sat down and looked a picture of Judai hanging in the dressing room, "I guess I have to tell him..." and vanished as well.

Judai sighed as the day was finally over, "This sucks... The whole day in the Kaiba Dome was good and all, but it was boring..." and looked at Yubel, "Yubel wanna go to the park?" Yubel glanced at Judai's watch, "I don't mind... But isn't it a little to late to be going to the park?" Judai smiled, "I like going to the park with you at night... It's feels like a date..." Judai covered his mouth as he gotten into the car and drove. Yubel blushed and asked, "How much do you like me, Judai?" Judai gave a small smile to Yubel, "Why? If I say that I love you, will you freak out?" and giggled, "I... don't know... I like you, but I think I more than just like you..." and parked the car as they arrived at the park. Judai and Yubel walked around the park talking about life in general. Yubel asked, "Judai, tomorrow's your birthday. What do you wish for?" Judai thought for a second then smiled, "It's a secret..." and ran off. Yubel smiled, but started to cough out blood, "Not yet... Please just one more night..." and wiped her blood off and followed Judai.

The Next Day - Judai's Birthday

"Finally! Freedom!" Judai shouted as he was getting dressed up to leave to Domino City, "Yubel! Let's have fun today!" Judai noticed that he couldn't feel Yubel's presence in his soul, "Yubel... Where are you?" Yubel grasped her heart as she vomitted her own blood out, "Today's the day... I have stay with him..." and appeared in front of Judai, "I'm here, Judai." Judai hugged Yubel tightly, "Yubel... Something is wrong isn't it?" and looked at her, "Tell me... I can't feel you in my soul... What's the matter?" Yubel looked the other way, "You remember the oath that I took during our past lives? To protect till you become a man..." she bit her lip and continued, "And I think that time has already come..." Judai for a while and gave a small smile, "Then come on," and took her hand, "Then let's this our last day on earth." and headed for the Domino City.

Judai and Yubel enjoyed their time together in Domino City. Although Yubel couldn't touch Judai, she was glad that Judai was by her and he cared for her. Judai and Yubel walked around the beach until Judai found a jewelry shop, "Wait here, Yubel." and ran into the shop. Yubel was curious what he was doing, but jolted in as her body started to ache again, "I can't... I won't let Judai see me like this when i'm gone..." and grasped her heart. Judai left the shop and had a big smile, "What you have there, Judai?" Yubel asked as she tried to hide her pain. Judai smirked, "It's a suprise. Come on. The sun is setting. And still much more to do." and pointed his finger at an amusement park. "You never rode a ferris wheel before, right?" and took Yubel's hand and quickly walked towards the amusement park.

Yubel was suprised as she looked at the night lights of Domino City as the ferris wheel was going around, "Amazing..." and looked at Judai as he was smiling while looking at her, "Why are you smiling like that?" Judai giggled, "You look like a kid... It's cute." and looked out the carriage as well. Yubel giggled a little, but started to cough out blood again. Judai looked her Yubel as she was coughing, "Yubel... Why didn't you tell me?" and took out his handkerchief and started to wipe her blood off her face. Yubel gave a sad look, "I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry..." and started to cry. Judai remained silent held her tightly, "If you disappeared without telling me, how would I feel, Yubel?" and looked at her, "Until you die... No... Until you disappear, I will stay with you. So please be happy until you disappear." Yubel could help blushing as Judai kept on hugging her.

They arrived home and Yubel started scream as her body started to jolt in pain, "Yubel!" Judai tried to help her, but it was useless as her body was killing her. Several minutes passed and Yubel opened her eyes, "Where am I?" She looked around and saw Judai beside her and realized that she in Judai's bed, "You're awake, thank god." Judai said as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything for you..." and started to cry. Yubel giggled and tried to move her arms, but she couldn't, "What happened, Judai." Judai talked as he was crying, "You... were screaming in pain... and I... I... I couldn't do anything to save... Your body was moving everywhere that your arms and legs were... bashed." Yubel bit her lips, "Judai, come here." and Judai went beside her, "It appears that I have go now..." and kissed him on the forehead, "What was your wish..." Judai smiled with his teary eyes and took out a small box that he bought from the jewelry shop, "That someday, you would be my wife." and opened the box to find a diamond ring, "Will you accept it?" Yubel bursted into tears of happiness as she replied, "I will, Judai." and as Judai put the diamond ring on Yubel's finger.

Judai softly combed Yubel's hair and tried not to think that this was the last day to be with Yubel. Yubel stood up and looked at Judai, "Judai, can you do me favor?" Judai smiled, "Anything for you, Yubel." and giggled. Yubel bit her lips and finally said, "Use the De-fusion card to seperate our souls..." Judai looked at her for a second, "So that I can die in peace, Judai." Judai understood what she meant and reached for his deck, "Are you sure you want to do this, Yubel?" Yubel nodded as Judai and Yubel both touched the De-Fusion card, "I just want you to know that I really loved you from the bottom of my heart, Yubel... De-Fusion, activate. Split our two souls!" and kissed Yubel on the lips as she started to vanish. Judai started to feel dizzy as though a part of his mind and soul was stripped from him, "Good bye, Yubel..." and fainted.

The Next Day - The Day After Judai's Birthday -

Judai got up the next day and looked around, "Yubel?" and realized that she was gone. He looked out his window and started to cry, "Yubel... I want you back..." and fell down to his knees. He never even thought that Yubel could die, "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot in the past..." and kept on crying. As he was crying, he felt someone hugging him from the back, "And you thought I would leave you?" he looked back and saw a blue-haired naked girl with the the same eyes like Yubel, "Yubel... Is that you?" and couldn't believe his eyes, "I thought you were..." and hugged her back tightly. Yubel smiled, "I guess this means that can live as a human now..." and patted Judai on the back, "Now, Judai... I have a favor to ask..." Judai looked at her, "Anything..." Yubel blushed, "Can you give me some clothes?" and started to cover her private parts.

Judai laughed so hard as Yubel was trying her best to cover herself, "Okay... Okay... Just wait." and ran to his dressing closet. Judai was happy that Yubel was back and what was even better was that she came back as a human. Judai picked some clothes for Yubel and about to leave, but Yubel all the sudden jumped on top of him, "What is it, Yubel?" and fell to the ground. Yubel just blushed and kissed him, "I can finally feel you..." and kissed him in the lips. Yubel smiled and showed the ring that Judai bought for her, "Remember your wish?" and hugged him tightly. Judai smiled and answered, "Yes, I remember, Yubel..." and hugged her back. Yubel just couldn't let go of Judai and started to rub against Judai, "I waited for a moment to feel you, Judai~." and bite Judai's neck. Judai's face turned dark red as he was drunk "Yubel, can you stop rubbing against me and why are you nibbling on my neck?"


End file.
